


[Podfic] A Short Story About the Shape in Grove Park That No One Acknowledges or Speaks About

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Malkontent's work "A Short Story About the Shape in Grove Park That No One Acknowledges or Speaks About." You probably shouldn't acknowledge or speak about it.</p>
<p>But I wouldn't mind if you do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Short Story About the Shape in Grove Park That No One Acknowledges or Speaks About

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Short Story About the Shape in Grove Park That No One Acknowledges or Speaks About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896670) by [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/a1knivarc2ey9pw5tjg5) | **Size:** 744 KB | **Duration:** 1:49
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/d46qkcvxp2vfr1uvv1c8) | **Size:** 2.0 MB | **Duration:** 1:42

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Malkontent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/profile) for permission to record their work.
> 
> I am working on my technical recording skills and would especially appreciate feedback about volume and microphone quality (but all feedback will be warmly welcomed and fed cookies).
> 
> ETA: I forgot to mention that the opening script is taken from episode 5, The Shape in Grove Park.


End file.
